Corsages from my night angel
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: It's almost Valentines Day and Sasuke is acting more distant than usual.Sakura can't seem to figure out what's wrong but after her mom gives her an idea she starts dressing as Natsumi, his night angel. Told from Sasuke and Sakura's povs COMPLETED
1. Idea

**A/N**:_ I was lookign back on this tory and I realized it had a thousand grammical errors and alot of more dialouge could have been added to the scenes so I deleted the original and started over.  
Most of it's the same. Anyways enjoy._

_-_

* * *

_I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi to me, or even smile, because I know even if just for a second I crossed your mind._

(Sakura's POV)

It was 6:58am.

I sat on my room floor with 5 diffirent boquets of roses. One red, one white,pink,orange,and yellow.

I had ordered them ahead of time so that I could make a corsage for Sasuke on Valentine's Day.

It wasant exactly for him to wear just for him to cherish. I knew a lot of other girls would probly send him chocolates and cards but I wanted to be different from them.

I had no time to work on this project now I had to go to school. I grabbed my backpack and ran outside.

The run took about 3 minutes since school wasn't far from my house. I busted through the door breathlessly.

"Am I late?" I cried.

"You're actually early." Shikimaru said walking past me and plopping down in a chair.

I rolled my eyes and sat in my seat in between Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke had his elbow rested on the desk and his head in his hand. "Um...Sasuke?" I said.

Instead of answering me or turning to look at me he just glared at me from the corner of his eyes.

"What's you favorite color?" I asked.

"As I said before I don't like particularly like anything." he said closing his eyes.

I sighed.

At that moment Iruka Sensei entered the room. And began to give us notes. I took out my pen and began to write.

-

* * *

I was so glad to get out of school that day, It was the weekend and I was free.

I waited outside for Sasuke to exit. Naruto came out right before him.

"Hey Sakura do you ah...wanna-

"Not now Naruto." I said running after Sasuke.

I ran in front of him. "Sasuke ca-

"Not now Sakura." he said nudging me out of the way.

I felt like a thousand thorns had been shot at me. That's how Naruto must have felt. I sighed and turned around.

Naruto had began to walk home already. I ran after him. "Can I walk with you?" I asked.

Naruto's face lit up. "Yeah."

I smiled.

Me and Naruto's walk was short with my house being so close.

I said goodbye to him and ran inside. The roses still laid on the floor in my room.

I picked them up and set them on the dresser.

Why was Sasuke being so distant. I know he was usually quiet but this was too much.

I wondered would he talk to me if I wasn't me? I wasn't sure what that meant.

I had to find out after I took a nap though I was too tired to think. I laid down on my bed and shut my eyes.

"Sakura it's dinner time!" my mother called from downstairs.

I opened my eyes. It was 7:10pm.

"Im coming!" I yelled rushing into the bathroom and washing my face and hands.

I ran downstairs and hoped into my seat.

I wasn't really hungry but I ate a small bit to please my mother.

"Sakura what's wrong with you?" my mom finally asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Are you sure?"

I shook my head.

"Then what's wrong?"

I let out a deep breath. "It seems like Sasuke is more distant these past few days and he just keeps ignoring me." I said.

My mother sighed.

"Sasuke again?" Why don't you just leave him alone?"

"Mom!" I cried.

"It's only normal you've done everything to impress this boy what are you going to do next?" Huh? "Get a wig and pretend to be someone else?"

I stared at her for a long time.

"You know what mom that's not such a bad idea." I said leaping up from my seat and running up stairs.

"Sakura I wasn't being serious!" my mother yelled after to me.

But it was too late I had already took it to heart.

Where was I gonna get a wig from? I didn't have anymore money. I had spent it all on the roses.

Think Sakura think.

Just then it hit me. My mother had an old chest in the basement from when she was a teenager maybe there was something in there.

I snuck down to the basement and turned on the light.

There were spider webs everywhere. This place sure needed a cleaning.

I looked around for the chest but I didn't see it anywhere. Just when I was about to give up I heard a crack.

I jumped and looked around and there was the chest. Right in the corner of the basement. I wanted to believe I hadn't looked there but I could have sworn i had looked in that exact spot about 3 times. But who cares the chest was found.

I opened it up. There were lots of old things in it.

When my mom was younger she wanted to be a ninja but she quit after a while because she couldn't keep her head in it.

"There!" I said out loud as I spotted a brown wig. I grabbed it from the chest and threw it under my shoulder.

"What else is in here?" I said digging some more.

The only other thing I found usable for my plan was a pack of beautiful silver metal name tags outlined in red that I could draw names on.

I grabbed them. They could be used for the corsage or something.

I closed the chest and began to leave the basement when I heard another creak. This time it was under my foot.

I had stepped on a board that came up and when it did the wall at the back of the basement turned around.

There on the wall hung a bag.

I walked towards it slowly and poked it. There was nobody in it. Thank god.

I grabbed the bag and ran out of the basement.

I had to tiptoe to my room so my mother wouldn't see me with her things.

When I got to my room I layed everything on my bed.

"I wonder what in this." I said shaking the bag. I was still afraid to open it but I took a deep breath and ripped it open.

To my surprise there was nothing scary in it just a suit.

I guessed it was the one my mom had told me about. The first suit her father had brought her in honor of being a ninja but she had quit school before she could ever wear it.

I hadn't imagined it to be this cool.

I ran to my door and peeked out. The coast was clear so I ran to the bathroom and tried on the suit.

It was a red sleeveless shirt that opened at the top with crisscross white ribbon revealing my chest a bit. It came just below my chest. There were two bests that connected to the shirt they crisscrossed across my waist and around to my back where they crossed again and came to my sides where they

connected to a short red skirt that had crisscross white ribbon at the sides and showed my thighs. There were 3 white belts on the left side of the skirt a small one a medium size on than a big one. They all looped from the back to the front and hung down.

There were white boots that went along with it.

I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Whoa mom!" I said aloud. I so couldn't imagine her ever wearing this. It was so revealing and not mom like.

I rushed back into my room and threw on the wig. It hung down my back. I surprisingly looked better with brown hair.

I had brought some contacts awhile ago but I was too afraid to put them in. I searched through my drawer until i found them.

I didnt remember what color they were or how to put then in so I called Ino.

After she went laughed her heart out and went through a 10 minute explanation I went back to the mirror and put them on.

They turned out to be hazel.

"Now for the final touch." I said putting a white rose in my hair.

"Here I come Sasuke!"

-  
(Sasuke's POV)

I couldn't sleep. Why was I having so many dreams of him. Nightmares!

I glanced at the clock. It read 11:47pm. I got up and stretched. Looking out the window I saw a half moon.

Some fresh air would do me good. I got up and went outside.

I took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from my face and began to walk down the street,

It was pretty empty. No one was awake at this time huh?

It was just me like always.

"Sasuke!" I heard a faint voice say.

At first I thought I was imagining things but than I heard it again.

"Sasuke."

I glanced around. "Who's there?" I cried.

"Over here." the voice said.

I looked up on top of one of a roof there stood a figure.

"Who are you?" I said my fist clinched.

The figure jumped done from the roof and landed kneeling on one knee. Then it stood up.

With the little light I could make out that it was a girl.

The girl laughed.

"I'm your night angel." she said.

"You're my what?"

"You've never heard of a night angel?' she asked laughing.

I crossed my arms. "No because there's no such thing who are you really?"

The girl walked closer to me smiling. I could see her more clearly now. She had brown hair that reached her elbows and she wore a red and white(in my opinion) very revealing suit. She also had a white rose in her hair.

There was something about her that was familiar but I couldn' quite grasp it.

"Like I said before I'm your night angel?" she said.

-

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

What was I thinking? I'm your night angel?

Sasuke was definitely not buying it.

How was I being so bold?

It was the suit when I wasn't me I had so much more confidence because Sasuke didn't know he was talking to me I could do whatever I wanted and say what ever I wanted.

I liked this.

"Get lost!" Sasuke said turning around.

"If I'm lost than so are you." I said crossing my arms.

Sasuke paused and turned around. "If your an angel why can I see you?" he asked.

"I guess tonight's your lucky night you get to see an angel Sasuke." I said giggling.

Sasuke smiled a bit. Wow I made Sasuke smile Go Sakura!

"Can you fly?" he asked.

"Can you fly?" I asked back.

"Stop playing word games!" Sasuke cried.

"Sheesh I was just asking a question." I said.

"I guess since you wont give in I'll play along with your little game." "What exactly is a night angel I mean what do you do?"

"I watch over you at night."

"You watch over me huh?" Sasuke said.

"Yep."

"How exactly do you do that?" he asked.

"In many different ways I can't protect you from everything, just the little things you think don't count I'm still in training ya know."

Wow I came up with that quick! It was so easy to lie in this costume.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. "Cant you go back to being invisible or something?"

"Nope not for a few more nights." I replied.

Sasuke looked at me suspiciously. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Awwww how mean! I know your name and you don't now mines." I said pouting.

"I' not an angel how am I supposed to know."

Just then I heard a ringing noise. Sasuke's watch was ringing.

Sasuke glanced down at it.

"It's almost Twelve." he said aloud.

"It's almost 12:00!" I cried shocked.

I had to get home.

"I have to go." I said backing away from Sasuke.

"Why?" "Not that I care or anything."

I smiled. "I'm your night angel after midnight it will be morning." I said running.

"By the way the name's Natsumi!" I cried.

"Natsumi my Night angel." I heard Sasuke mumble. "Humph." he grunted as he turned around back towards his house.

-

* * *

**A/N:** _O.k. that's the end of this chap. Please tell me what you think._


	2. The first corsage

**A/N:** _Thanks for your reviews._

_Here's the next chap._

* * *

_He means so much to me; I just wish he knew Because when I'm around him the sky's a different blue And when he talks to me my knees begin to shake The last thing I want is another heartbreak If he would love me like I do I could tell him that I will always be true But when I try to talk I just don't know what to say Because I know he doesn't feel the same way_

* * *

(Sakura's PoV)

Well I hadn't found out anything new about Sasuke,but atleast he had given me the time of day.

I sighed and removed the wig from my head.That's when I noticed that I had dropped the white rose I had wore in it.

"Oh well." I said laying down on my back. I was too tired to remove the suit. I fell asleep soon later.

(Sasuke's POV)

I entered school the next morning. I was the first one. I sat down in my desk and removed the rose from my back pack.

I studied hard. It was just a normal rose beautiful and white.

The petals were soft, softer than normal roses or was I just imagining. Besides I haven't felt many roses in my life.

People began to pile inside the room. Naruto took his seat next to me. Just as the teacher entered.

"O.k everyone pop quiz." he said loudly.

There was a series of moans and groans especially from Naruto.

Just then Sakura entered the class room.

"Sakura Haruno, you're late." Iruka Sensei said.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said.

Iruka Sensei sighed and motioned for her to come in.

She began to walk to her seat inbetween me and Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke where'd you get that rose from?" Naruto asked.

"What rose?" I asked.

"That one." Naruto said pointing to the white rose Natsumi had dropped last night.

I shrugged. "I don't know maybe an angel dropped it."

"Let me see." Naruto said snatching it off my desk before I could do anything.

"It's sooooo soft." he said running his hands through the petal so roughfully.

I reached for the rose. "Give it back Naruto." I said.

"Whoa it smells like Sakur-

Just then Iruka Sensei appeared behind us and hit us both in the head. "Pay attention I'm explaning the quiz."

Naruto dropped the rose and I place it back in my backpack. I didn't know why I wanted to keep it but I just did.

(Sakura's PoV)

I couldn't believe Sasuke had kept that rose.

Was he really buying my story? Naruto almost blew my cover earlier.

Thank god Iruka sensei appeared.

I smiled.

I was sitting on my bed making a corsage of purple roses. Between each rose I put a purple ribbon and a white blossom.

When I was done I tried it on. It looked beautiful.

"Sakura it's time for dinner!" my mom called.

I ran downstairs and sat at the table.

"You look happy." my mom said smiling."I guess things between you and Sasuke are looking up.

I smiled. "Let's just say he's been touched by an angel." I said stuffing some food in my mouth.

My mom looked confused but she smiled. "Well she's happy." she said to herself outloud.

After dinner I helped my mom was dishes after that she examined my corsage and helped me make it better.

I was happy to spend time with my mom. These past few days had been so hectic and we hadn't talked much. I wanted to ask her about her days being a ninja and that suit but I decided this wasant the time.

When I finally went to my room it was 10:30pm. I debated on whether I should dress as Natsumi tonight. I decided not to.

I began to brush my hair in the mirror when my eye caught the roses. I smiled thinking of the rose Sasuke had kept from last night.

Then I remembered Natsumi had told him she would be in human form for a few days. if I didn't come back tonight...

I dropped the brush and began to change.

After I was done I snuck out my window and ran towards Sasuke's house.

When I got there I stood ontop of a roof next to his house. Sasuke was sitting on his steps looking down at the ground. The way he held his hands I could tell he was deep in thought.

"You're back?" he said suddenly.

His words startled me. How did he know I was there.

"Am I hulusinating or were you waiting for me?" I asked.

"I wasn't waiting for you." And not that I care or anything but if im not mistaking night starts at 8:00 it's 10:30 now."

I smiled and jumped from the roof on to the ground infront of him.

" You missed me!" I cried hugging him.

Sasuke didn't make an attempt to push me away but he didn't hug me back.

After what seemed like 2 seconds(I know it wasant but when your in your lovers arms time goes by so fast) Sasuke pulled away and reached in his pocket and pulled out the rose.

"Here I have no use for this." he said putting it in my hair.

I could feel my face getting beet red.

_Come on Sakura get a hold of yourself Natsumi dosen't like Sasuke._

"Thank you!" I said.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Can you explain something to me?" I said sitting down on Sasuke's steps.

"Since I gained this human body as I watch you I have a strange sensation to cry why?"

Sasuke stared at me.

"Sometimes humans cannot contain there emotions because they're weak." he said.

"That can't be true!" I cried.

"How would you know?" he said turning his back to me.

"I may not have felt emotions before last night and tonight but from what I do know I am not weak because I cannot contain them." When you try and fight your emotions is when you become weak Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned back to face me.

"You know nothing about me and don't ever for a second think you do." he said angrily.

"I guess anger is one emotion you can't control." I mumbled.

"Shut up!" Sasuke cried raising his hand to punch me. I closed my eyes. And when I felt no pain opened them again.

Sasuke had stopped his hand less than an inch from my face.

I stood up and ran dropping the purple corsage I had made on the ground behind me.

This time things had went to far. I could'nt pretend to be Natsumi anymore. Tonight had been the last time.  
-

* * *

**A/N**_O.k this is the end of this chap. Sorry it was so short.  
Please review!_


	3. The second corsage

**A/N:** _Thanks for your reviews.  
Here's the next chap._

* * *

_All he has to do is smile and it makes my day so worth while!_

* * *

(Sasuke's Pov)

I had gotten to school early. So I went to sleep on at my desk. I was real tired since I hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

I spent the whole night thinking about her. I couldn't fall asleep. Everytime I closed my eyes I could see the look on her face when I yelled at her.

Had I made an angel cry? Why did I care?

I was awoken by the sounds of loud ohhhs and aahhhs and arguing.

I opened one eye. There were lots of girls crowded infront of me.

"Who is that for?" Ino cried.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sitting up.

All the girls pointed to my book bag which was open. The white corsage Natsumi had dropped was inside.

"It's none of your business." I said zipping up my back pack.

"Everyone calm down and get in your seats!" Iruka sensei said as he began taking attendance.

Alot of the girls countinued arguing over the whereabouts of the corsage. I noticed Sakura wasn't among them.

Instead she sat off to the side with a sad look on her face. It reminded me of the look Natsumi had made.

Now that I thought about it Natsumi did kinda look a bit like Sakura but she was prettier and diffrent in so many ways.

"Sasuke." Naruto said poking me.

"What?" I asked sighing.

"You can tell me who is the corsage really for?" he asked.

"No one." I replied.

"You expect me to believe that!" Naruto cried loudly.

"Shhhhhhh." I said. "I found o.k I'm not giving it to anyone." I said in a whisper.

"Then can I have it?"

"Why do you want it?"

"I wanna give it to Sakura for Valentines Day." Naruto said.

I rolled my eyes.

"No."

"Why do you want a girly thing like a corsage anyway?" Naruto asked.

I shrugged.

"Class is dismissed!" before you leave come and collect your quiz from yesterday." Iruka Sensei said.

Naruto still stared at me expecting an anwser.

"I don't want I just don't want you to have it." I said standing up and putting my backpack on my shoulders.

-

* * *

(Sakura's PoV)

Sasuke had kept the corsage. I couldn't believe it.

When I got home I showed my mom my test which I had aced. Then I took a shower cold shower. It was burning hot outside and I loved taking showers then going to my room and sitting infront of the air conditioner and doing home work.

After I did my home work I ate dinner with my mother. We talked mainly about my father who was away on bussiness.

Mom said he would be home by Valentines Day.

After dinner I helped my mother with the dishes.

"Mom." I said as I rinsed a plate.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Why did you quit at being a ninja?" I asked.

My mother sighed.

"Havn't I already told you this story?" she asked.

"Not fully." I said smiling.

"Well at first all I wanted to do was be a ninja I was the top student in my class until I met your father."

"He didn't have great grade and he was clumsy,but he was funny and he even though he had faults he was a good ninja better than me."

"I began to find it harder and harder to concentrate on missions and school work all my thoughts were of him."

"Then there was this one mission that went terribly wrong and..."

My mothers voice kinda drifted.

I hugged her. "Atleast you got the guy in the end." I said looking up at her and smiling.

"Yes a true happy ending." she said.

Me and mom finished washing the dishes as we talked about school boys hair and practically everything. It was nice to spend time with her.

When I finally went upstairs to go to sleep it was 11:20pm.

I was about to change into my pajamas when I noticed the night angel suit laying on my bed.

I sighed.

"My Natsumi days are over." I said picking it up. I was about to put it back in it's original bag when I thought of something.

I had told Sasuke that Natsumi was stuck in human form for a few days. I couldnt just leave without announcing it.

I had to tell him that this would be my last night. But after last night...

I sighed and pulled on the suit and wig. Then I put on the contacts and grabbed the corsage of yellow roses I had made earlier.

When I got to Sasuke's house he was on the porch again.

I hesitated. I didn't know exactly what to say to him. I just stood on the roof next to his house afraid to open my mouth.

"You're back again." he said standing up.

"About that this will be my last-

Before I could finish my sentence Sasuke interrupted.

"Your my night angel right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Ye-yes."

"That job was given to you, you can't just back away from it when things get tough." You have to stick it out or else you'd be a quitter."

"Even when I'm on a mission and things get really bad and my teammates and Sensei are in danger I just fight harder not run."

"So I don't expect you to run either. So since im stuck with you and theres no good in having an angry angel around I apologize."

I stood there shocked as ever. Had Sasuke just apologized to me?

"For what?" I asked.

"You do the math." he said putting his hands in his pockets and walking down the street.

I watched him. It was almost as if he was inviting me to follow him.

I checked my watch it read 11:30pm. I jumped down from the roof dropping the corsage I had brought by the steps and followed him. I didn't know where he was was headed but I would go where ever he led me.

He stopped at the bridge over the lake. He climed on the brick edge and sat down.

I stood back afraid to step any closer.

"Have you ever seen this lake before?" he asked.

I nodded.

"No have you really seen it?" he said reaching his arm out to me and helping me up beside him.

I looked into the water. It was dark and peaceful. The moon shined over it and you could see your reflection clearly.

There was a big rock in the middle that the smaller kids used to dare each other to swim too. Really no one was supposed to swim in the lake at all it was off limits. The 2nd Hokage had made that law when he was alive. It was kinda like a tourist site.

"It's beautiful." I said.

There was silence for a while. I closed my eyes as a small breeze passed by.

"Can you swim?" Sasuke asked.

"No." I said shaking my head.And that wasant a lie. I had never been any good at swimming.

"Good." he replied smiling.

Before I could say anything else Sasuke pushed me into the lake.

"Ahhhhhh!" I cried as I hit the water. My entire body went under. The first thing I thought about was the wig. I adjusted it so that it wouldnt fall off.

Then I came up gasping for air. "Wh-what did you d-do that for?" I asked between coughs.

"I don't know." Sasuke said shrugging. He stood up and removed his head band and jumped in the lake.

He didn't come up for awhile.

"Sasuke?' I called holding on to a brick that held up the bridge.

I looked at my watch. It was 15 mins until 12:00am. I would have to leave soon.

"Sasuke!" I called again.

Sasuke came up from the water. His hair was soaked and in the moonlight it looked blue.

"Can we please get out of here." I said looking around.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No...it's just I have a bad feeling about this." I said.

"Don't you want to learn how to swim?" Sasuke asked.

He was acting so weird. I didn't know how to reply.

"It wouldn't do me any good after im a full angel again I won't be able to swim." I said.

Sasuke stared at me for a long minute.

"You're afraid." he said finally.

I sighed.

"O.k I'm afraid." I said. "So can you get me out of the water?" I asked still holding on to the brick.

"You should never be afraid of death because your gonna die one day so live like there's no tommorrow."

"Since that day I've always lived that way." Sasuke said looking up at the moon. "I'm not afraid of death but I won't die until I kill him."

I slowly let go of the brick and wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck. I could see the look of shock on his face. Was I making him nervous?

"You can teach me to swim but not tonight and not here." I said. "Right now I have to go."

Sasuke kinda nodded. I could have sworn he was blushing but I couldn't really see his face in the dark.

Sasuke swam to the lower side of the bridge than lifted me up on it.

"Um...Sasuke." I said standing up. "I'm sorry too."

Sasuke looked confused.

Before he could say anything else I ran away.

-

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

I emerged from the water and watched her go.

She was sorry? What reason did she have to be sorry?

I wanted to follow her to see what actually happened after midnight but by the time that thought accured she was far from my eye sight.

I walked home. On the porch I found a corsage of yellow roses.

I picked it up.

"Thank's." I mumbled.  
-

* * *

**A/N**: _That's it for this chap.  
Please review._


	4. The third corsage

A/n: _Thanks for your reviews here's the next chap._

* * *

_While you gave her flowers, you gave me thorns.  
While all she did was smile, all I did was mourn.  
While she was happy, I felt so blue. BEcause while you loved her, I was loving you._

* * *

  
(Sakura's PoV)

The next day I got to class late again. But I didn't have to worry. Iruka Sensei wasn't there.

I had stayed up all night think of the previous events.

Sasuke had aplogized to me. I still couldn't believe it.

I had to rethink the quitting thing,but there was only so long I could keep this up.

I had finally decided the night before Valentines Day I would quit being Natsumi.

Valentines Day was only 3 days away now so that seemed like enough time to let my secret identity go.

"Hello everyone." Shizune said entering the room.

"I know you may have thought you were gonna have a free period." she said smiling. "But unfortunantly I cant let you do that."

"Today we're going to do something fun." So everyone stand up and form a cirlce."

There were alot of moans and groans as everyone stood up and made there way to the front of the class room.

"O.k first I want all the guys to line up." Shizune said pointing to where she wanted the boys to go.

"O.k...You stand infront of him." she said pointing to Ino and directing her to stand infront of Kiba.

Ino sighed and towards Kiba.

"O.k...Hinata you infront of Sasuke." she said.

I could have died. Why could'nt she have picked me. It wasant that hard to just say Sakura stand infron ot Sasuke.

Shizune countinued issuing out pairs. I did'nt really pay any attention until I heard my name be called.

"Sakura stand infront of Naruto." Shizune said.

My mouth dropped open. "Na-Naruto?" I asked.

Shizune nodded. "Hurry up."

I stomped over to Naruto and let out a huff.

"Alright first we're going to blindfold the guys." she said removing a box from a closet in the classroom and handed each boy one.

I watched as Sasuke tied his blindfold around his eyes. Then I turned back to Naruto.

"Is this a competition?" Ino asked.

Shizune nodded."I guess it could be." she said.

"What do we get if we win?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know yet." Shizune aid."But lets just get started."

Shizune directed all of us girls to stand in a line.

"O.k. boys the girls are standing in a line ahead of you with their hands held infront of them." They are in random order." You must find your partner."

"Girls you cannot speak at all they can only find and touch your hand and decide by that if you are their partner or not."

"I know it seems hard but you guys can do it."

"Alright begin!"

The boys began walking around the room with their arms stuck out infront of them. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

Kiba reached my hand and touched it.

"I think I found Ino." he said taking off his blindfold.

Shizune shook her head and motioned for him and Ino to sit down.

Sasuke touched my hand. I jumped a bit.

He dropped my hand and countinued to walk around the room.

The game went on with alot of people getting ot my the second. suddenly Naruto touched my hand.

"I found Sakura!" he cried at the same time Sasuke found Hinata.

"O.k that seems to be a tie." "Let's go on to the next excersise." she said smiling.

"Do we have to do this?" Shikimaru asked.

"Yes." Shizune replied.

Just then the bell rang. Everyone looked happy to be done with this.

"Awwwww we're outta time." Shizune said. "But before you all leave I want you to think about something along with your partners."

If you set out to fail and you succeed have you failed or succeeded?"

"Tommorrow when you return to school please have the anwser." she said.

You failed.

-

* * *

(Sasuke's POv)

It was hot inside and I didn't feel like doing homework. I couldn't stop thinking of that riddle.

Hinata had said you succeeded but I still think you fail. Because if you set out to fail and succeed then you tried to fail and you failed

but then again you wantd to do something and you succeded in doing it so you succeeded.

I sighed.

It was all too confusing.

I stepped outside off the steps and picked up a rock. I held it in my hand for awhile before I threw it.

It went soaring down the street before hitting the ground and popping back up.

It was surprising how much better that made me feel. I picked up another rock and threw it. Then another and another then-

"Wow what a weird way to blow off steam." I heard Natsumi say.

I turned around.

"You'd rather I throw them at you instead." I asked.

Natsumi appeared to be thinking for a while. "No, but I'll throw them at you if you want." she replied.

I rolled my eyes and dropped the rock I held in my hand.

"You don't have to stop on my account I'm just here to watch." she said sitting down on the steps and putting her head in her hands.

She looked so...cute.

"No I'm done with this." I said sitting down beside her.

"Why are you hear so early?" I asked looking at my watch which read 9:40pm.

"Well I'm kinda getting used to my feet." she said smiling.

"Hey I wanna show you something!" I said standing up and grabbing her hand.

It was soft and fragile. I could have sworn I had felt this hand before. This was strange.

I kept trying to remember this feeling but I couldn't and it bothered me.

I stopped at a lake. It was the one we had trained with Kakashi at.

"Wow it's so beautiful here." she said her eyes wide.

The lake really was nice at night. Here there were no street lights so I could only see Natsumi in the moonlight.

"I can teach you to swim here if you want." I said.

She smiled.

"You're just destined to scare me aren't you?"

I smiled. "And you're just destined to be afraid." I said crossing my arms.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "O.k let's get this over with." she said.

I reached out my hand and took hers.

I walked into the water first pulling her behind me.

"It's so cold." she said.

I countinued to walk until the water came to our chest.

"O.k first we work on breathing." I said.

Natsumi looked at me like I was an idiot.

"What?" I asked. For some reason i actually cared what she thought.

"Nothing." she said shaking her head.

-

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

Sasuke began showing me how to swim for the next 2 hours. I learned a bit but I kept on messing up.

"I'm tired." I said ater awhile.

"Let's go back." Sasuke said about to swim back.

"I'm not swimming back alone." I said.

Surprisingly Sasuke didn't laugh at me or roll his eyes. Instead he took my hand.

"We'll go toghther than." he said.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"I imagine if you were in angel now your wouldn't let me go alone." he said winking.

I stared at him wide eyed and smiled.

Me and Sasuke swam back to shore toghther. When we reached ground we both collapsed to the ground.

Me on my back and him face down with his forhead resting on his arm.

I started laughing.

"What's so fuuny?" Sasuke asked sitting up.

I just kept on laughing.

Sasuke began laughing too. We both didn't know why we were laughing we were just doing it.

Our laughter died down after a few minutes and we sat in silence just looking at the stars. Sasuke sitting up with one leg stretched out in front of him and his arm resting on the other which was up infront of him.

I still lay on my back my heart was beating to fast for me to do anything else.

I stared at Sasuke for awhile. He was looking out into the lake. He had a troubled look on his face.

His hair was dripping wet. He looked so cute. I wished he felt the samee way that I felt about him.

He only tolerated me because he thought I was an angel or atleast wanted to pretend I was.

I was sure he didn't know it was me Sakura.

"Sasuke." I said finally.

"What?" he asked without looking at me.

I reached for his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I moved his hand slowly upward. A look of shock shot across his face.

I stopped at my chest. I could almost feel Sasuke blushing. I was making Sasuke blush!

No Natsumi was.

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

No I could really see Sasuke blushing through the moonlight. His face was beet red.

"I'm talking about my heart silly." I said.

"Oh...yes...I can feel it." he said moving his hand.

"It's weird you know?" I said sitting up.

"What?" he asked.

"Feeling this way and knowing that in only a matter of time it will be over and you'll never feel it again."

"Hey you said you were stuck here but you didn't know exactly when you have to leave, who knows maybe never." Sasuke said.

"I would like that alot but I unfortunantly I can't stay forever." Actually I'm only here for 3 more days."

Sasuke turned to me.

"Three more days, are you sure?"

I nodded and sat up.

Sasuke turned away from and began to stare off into the distance like before.

I didn't have the nerve to say anything else so I just watched him watch the lake.

"Sasuk-

"Isn't it almost 12:00 or something?" Sasuke asked standing up."You should really go."

I threw the corsage of orange roses at his back and ran past him.

I didn't understand why he was so mad but it made me angry too.

I ran home and threw off threw wig.

"Sasuke.' I said aloud.

Then I sighed and closed my eyes.

I wondered if after this whole thing should I tell Sasuke it was me along.

I finally decided that would be a bad idea and went to bed.

-

* * *

**A/N:**_O.k that's the end of this chap please review._


	5. Drawing and Sakura

**A/N:** _Thanks for all your reviews.  
Here's the next chap.  
Sorry i took so long to update.  
Enjoy!_

* * *

_Youre a vision of tomorrow, a ghost from yesterday,  
im not trying to let you, take my breath away,  
you're a summers breeze that comes and goes,  
but somehow lingers on, tell me how am I supposed to forget you, if youre never really gone_

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

I was thankful today was the last day of school.

I hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. After I had went home I just layed in my bed thinking of her.

This was my third sleepless night. I felt light headed and unaware of my surrondings.

When I entered the school room Hinata waved.

"Um S-Sasuke." she said walking towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"I called you last night but you weren't there." she said.

"Huh?" Why were you calling me?"

Hinata blushed and thats when I remembered we were supposed to come up with the anwser to that riddle

Shizune had given us yesterday.

"Oh sorry about that." I said.

"What do you think the anwser is?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I'd say you failed but..."

"Really?" Hinata said her eyes widening. "I-I thought-y-you would succeed." she said.

"Then we'll go with succeed then." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I don't really care." I replied just as Sakura entered the room.

She looked as though she had been crying.

The same way I felt. I wondered what was wrong.

After 10 minutes and Iruka Sensei hadn't shown up Shizune entered the room smiling.

"Looks like you have another free period." she said.

"Can we just go home this time?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm afraid you can't but what you can do is line up were gonna have some more fun like yesterday." she said.

There were alot of moans and groans once again as everyone stood up and walked to the front of the class.

The only one who seemed happy about this was Naruto.

Sakura's shoulders were slumped and her face pale. I stared at her there was something about her. I looked alittle harder and I could have sworn I saw a brown strand of hair tangled in her own. I squinted my eyes to see.

Sakura took her finger an pushed her hair behind her ear.

I countinued to stare at her. Maybe I had just imagined the brown strand of hair because I could no longer see it.

I really had to get my mind off of Natsumi.

"Before we begin I want you all to give your anwser to the question I asked yesterday."

Naruto raised his hand.

"You succeed!" he said without waiting to be called on.

Shizune smiled. "Thank you Naruto."

For the next 5 minutes Shizune went around the room asking each group for the anwser to her question.

When she got to us. Hinata looked at me before saying.

'You fail."

I stared at her. I couldn't belive she had listened to me.

After Shizune turned away I whispered in her ear. "Why did you do that?"

She blushed. "I- I had a feeling you were right." she said.

"So who won?" Naruto asked barely able to keep himself still.

"Well...actually no one was right the anwser can be both it just depends on how you look at it."

I clinched my fist.

"So you made us stay up all night thinking of that!" I cried.

"Calm down it was just for fun." she said.

I glanced at Naruto. He didn't look to happy.

"O.k I'm going to hand you a sheet of paper with a word on it." "When you see the word draw the first thing that comes to mind."

Shizune began handing out papers.

When she handed me mines I didn't look at it immediatly instead I took with me back to my desk.

Naruto sat beside me.

"What'd you get?" he whispered."I got exotic." he added.

I turned my paper over revealing the word angel.  
-

* * *

(Sakura's Pov)

I didn't really feel like drawing and I was no good at it.

My paper had read happiness. Since I wasn't feeling to happy I didn't know what to do.

I put my hand to my paper and let it move itself. After 2 hours my paper was filled with scribbles.

I began to think of Sasuke. I glanced at him trying to see what word he had gotten but I couldn't see past his shoulder.

I turned and stared at Naruto's page.

There was a big waterfall with some weird but beautiful trees. Four people stood under the waterfall surronded by tigers. I leaned over some more so I could see better. The four people looked very familiar. That's when I realized they weren't just anyone.

They were Kakashi,Sasuke,Naruto and Me.

I smiled.

"Nice picture." I said punching his arm.

"Hey stop peeking!" she cried.

I smiled.

"You should never let your guard down."

Naruto smiled too. "You really think it's good?" he asked.

I nodded. "Better than anything I could ever do." I said shoving my paper infront of him.

"Who that's...messed up." he said staring at it.

"Shut up!" I said punching him playfully.

"Will both of you guys shut up!" Sasuke said.

"Why are you so cranky Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not cranky it's just..."

Sasuke didn't finish his sentence and Naruto didn't press him instead he went back to drawing.

I sighed and looked back down at my paper.

If we were getting graded on this I was gonna get a F-.

The bell rang.

"O.k that's all the time we have but bring these back next week and we'll see what we got." Shizune said.

I stood up and grabbed my bookbag.

Sasuke still sat at his desk. He seemed so focused on his paper. I wanted so badly to know what he was drawing.

"Hey Sasuke wanna walk home toghther?" I asked.

Sasuke lifted his head from the paper and stared at me.

Just when i thought he would say no he stood up and shoved the paper into his backpack.

Our walk home was queit neither of us said a word until we got to my house.

"Later." he said walking on towards his house.

"Thank's for walking me!" I cried after him.

After he was out of sight. I went inside and helped my mom with dinner. After we ate dinner I went upstairs and started making the next corsage.

This time I used blue roses they were so beautiful because they were so rare.

When I finished it was 9:00pm.

I didn't feel like dressing as Natsumi I wanted to be me tonight. But not here.

I put my hair in a sideways ponytail and snuck out the window.  
-

* * *

(Sasuke's Pov)

I wondered if Natsumi would come back tonight.

I sat on my porch. It was hot but not as hot as it had been this morning.

I held the orange corsage Natsumi had given me last night in my hands.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up and saw Sakura standing infront of me with something in a white wrapper in her hand.

I frowned.

"Um...do you wanna share this with me?" she asked holding her hands out.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A popsicle." she said sitting down beside me.

"Oh...

"You've never had one before?" she asked unwrapping it.

The truth was I hadn't had one before but I didn't want to tell her that.

"Yes I've had one before!" I said.

Sakura smiled.

"It's o.k if you haven't tried them it's always better on your first time." she said breaking a red think on 2 sticks in half.

She gave me one half.

I watched her to see how she ate it.

"Go on try it." she said.

I stared at the thing for awhile before bitting into it. A shrill of pain shot through my teeth.

I clasped my hand over my mouth..

Sakura bursted out laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" I said still holding my mouth.

"You suck it or lick it see?" she said licking her popsicle.

For the first time I notice her hair. She had in in a sideways ponytail. It actually made her look so much better.

"Sasuke Helloooooo." I heard Sakura say as she waved her hands in my face.

That's when I realized I had been staring.

"What were you staring at?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Sakura nodded.

"Oh Sasuke you have to lick the popsicle before it melts." she said leaning closer to me and licking my popsicle before any of the drops of liquid fell on me.

"Sorry." she said blushing. "I just hate to see them wasted." she said. "If I ruined it for you then-

"No that's o.k." I said licking the popsicle. I tasted the flavor of cold sweet strawberries.

It actually tasted good.

I sucked it again and again and the I broke some off with my mouth.

"Sasuke slow down you'll-

Before Sakura could finish I felt a sharp pain in my head. I clutched my head in my hands.

"Owwww!"

"What's this feeling?" I cried.

"Brain freeze." Sakura repiled. "It happend when you eat to fast."

I nodded as the pain began to go away.

Sakura stared at me as I countinued to suck the popsicle more slowly this time.

I turned to her.

"I'm sorry." she said jumping and turning her head away.

I leaned my head closer to her and licked her popsicle.

Her mouth opened wide.

"It was dripping." I said smiling.

She smiled too.

After we both finished our popsicles Sakura stood up.

"I have to go." she said.

"Do you want me to walk you?" I asked.

Sakura nodded. "That would be nice." she said.

I stood up and began to walk after Sakura. before my house was out of sight I turned around and looked at it.

I didn't see Natsumi anywhere.

I guess she wasn't coming tonight. For some reason it didn't affect me so much.

"Sasuke are you coming?" Sauka cried.

I turned back towards her and began to walk. Sakura began walking behind some tall trees.

"Where are you going your house is that way." I said.

"I know but this is a shortcut." she said. "Come on."

I sighed and followed her behind the trees.

She was right after 2 more mintues of walking her house was in view. Before we had exited the woods I heard a crack. I looked up quickly. A branch giant was falling from one of the trees.

"SAKURA WATCH OUT!" I cried pushing her back away from the branch.

Sakura and me both fell forward her back hitting another tree and I stood infront of her. Our faces were so close I could feel her breath againt me.

"Are you o.k?" I asked.

She nodded.

I stepped back. I looked her up and down. Her wrist was bleeding.

"It's just a scratch." she said noticing my gaze. "We should just get home." she added.

I grabbed her other wrist and walked began to walk faster towards her home. When we reached her porch she thanked me and ran inside.

I stood outside for awhile before turning back towards my own house.  
-

* * *

(Sakura's Pov)

I rushed inside and wiped my wrist. It stung alittle but not so back. It was a long cut that wasn't so deep it just bled alot.

After I bandaged it I changed into my pajamas and layed in my bed.

It wasan't long before my mother opened my room door.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Being me." I replied. I knew it wasn't a real anwser but it made me so happy to say it. I was being me. Not Natsumi but Sakura Haruno.

My mother didn't press me further instead she kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't go anywhere else tonight o.k?" I was worried."

I nodded.

"And don't worry about me I'll be o.k."

"I can't help but worry." she said heading for the door. "That's what mothers do." she added as se shut my

door gently.

I closed my eyes and smiled.

This had been another perfect day and I didn't even have to pretend to be Natsumi I had just been me.

* * *

**A/N**:_O.k that's the end of this chap. Please review.  
Thank's for all your previous reviews I love reading what you think._


	6. Revealations

**A/N:**_This chapter will be pretty short.  
This story is almost over by the waytear Just 2 more chapters or maybe even 1.  
Anyways enjoy this chap._

* * *

_There's A Girl In My Mirror Crying Tonight, And There's Nothing I Can Tell Her To Make Her Feel Alright_

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

The first thing I did when I woke up was run to the store. I brought about 20 popsicles and ate them as I finished my drawing.

After I finished it I looked at it.

I had drawn her...Natsumi.

She wore her normal pink and white suit with the belts. There were roses of every color surrounding her.

Her beautiful brown hair blew in the wind.

I stared harder. For some reason Natsumi looked so much like Sakura. I had never noticed that before. If you took away the long hair and made it short and pink and made her brown eyes green then...Sakura.

I couldn't believe it. There was no way Sakura was Natsumi. I hadn't believed she was a real angel at first but the way she had stolen my heart was like magic.

Only a true angel could have done that.

I wondered why she hadn't come last night. Was she sad about our last meeting? I was kinda mean to her but only because...

I sighed and balled up the sheet of paper and threw it across the room. Natsumi wasan't Sakura I was sure.

-

* * *

Sakura's pov)

I brushed my hair in the mirror and tried on my newest corsage. It consisted of white roses and white ribbons. It was by far the prettiest one yet but it wouldn't compare to the one I would give Sasuke on valentines day.

I had decided that today I would finish my homework and then help decorate the school for the Valentines Day dance.

I had already finished my homework and made the white corsage. I changed into a long sleeved white shirt and white shorts then went down stairs.

"Where are you going?" my mother asked when I got to the kitchen.

"I'm going to help decorate the school for Valentines Day." I said taking a bite of the apple.

"How are things with you and Sasuke I haven't heard you complain about him in awhile."

I smiled. "Between me and him...things are much better. It took an angel's push though." I added.

My moher smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I'll see you later." I said rushing to the door and closing it behind me.

I jogged to the school. Everyone who had agreed to help was already there. I helped Ino hang streamers up on the ceiling. Then we filled the vents with rose petals so that at a certain time during the party we could turn it on and rose petals would fall out. This was foing to be a dreamy Valentines Day.

If only Sasuke would go to the dance with me.

Just then an idea popped in my head. I could dress as Natsumi tonight and tell him to go out with me.

I didn't know if he'd listen or not but it was worth a shot.

-

* * *

(Sasuke's Pov)

I finished off the last of the popsicles and sat on my steps. I wasn't so hot but it was pretty humid outside.

I wiped sweat from my face and looked off into the night.

The sun had just set. I was pretty bored because I hadn't done anything all day but catch up on some sleep I had been missing out on since I met Natsumi.

Just then I heard a strange sound. I stood up and looked around.

"Sasuke." I heard Natsumi's voice say.

I turned around and saw Natsumi behind me.

"Hey." she said.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked.

"Like you said I'm stuck with you." she said sitting down. "I'll get over it."

I sat beside her. I didn't know what to say.

"How's swimming going?" I asked jokingly.

She giggled. "Great I've visited all the lakes in Konoha." she joked..

I poked her shoulder.

"Um...Sasuke." she said slowly.

"Huh?"

"I have a request." she said turning so that she face me.

"Can I ask you something first?" I asked.

"You just did but go ahead." she replied.

"I've been meaning to ask you what do angels lips feel like?"

Natsumi looked surprised. "I-I mean the-they're-

Before she could finish I leaned in close to her so that my mouth was to her ear.

"Can I find out for myself?" I asked taking her hands in mine.

"Yes." she said pulling her hand back and that's when I saw it. The scar Sakura had gotten yesterday.

I pulled back away from her.

"Sakura?" I said grabbing her wrist and examining it. It was infact the same cut.

"Sasuke it's-it's not what-

"You're Natsumi?"

She nodded slowly.

"You lied to me!" I cried standing up.

"I only did it to-

"I don't care why you did it!" I yelled. "You made me believe...forget it!"

Sakura removed the wig from her head and I could see her short pink hair.

I bit my lip. It was all I could do to keep from shaking her or worse hurting her.

"Sasuke, please listen."

I turned my back to her. "No, you listen." I said. "Don't ever speak to me again. I hate you!"

Sakura stood up behind me.

"You're right I should never have lied." But the way you act towards me I had no choice. I'm sorry." she added.

"Just go!" I said my voice was stern and low.

Sakura sighed and began to walk away.

I turned back around. She had left a white corsage on the steps. I picked up and held it in my hand.

Then I threw it to the ground and stomped my foot down on it before walking inside.

-

* * *

**A/N**:_Sorry to stop right here but I didn't have much time to write. I'm so busy.  
Please review._


	7. The passing of roses

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Here's the next chap.

* * *

You hit me with the truth, I would have prefered a bus

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

The next morning I didn't want to get out of bed.

I had cried all night.

I hated myself for pretending to be Natsumi. If I hadn't then maybe... I don't know.

Me and Sasuke seemed to be doing o.k that night. Why did I have to ruin it?

"You're stupid Sakura!" I said aloud.

It was finally Valentines Day and I had planned to stay inside all day and cry. I wasan't even going to go to the dance.

"Sakura come down here now!" my mother called from downstairs.

"Leave me alone!" I called back.

"Sakura I said now!" my mother called again.

I threw my pillow across the room and stomped downstairs.

"You need to eat." she said shoving a plate into my hands.

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry." I said.

"What's going on with you?" she asked taking my hand and sitting me down on the couch beside her. "It's Valentines Day shouldn't you be out chasing that Sasuke boy?"

I fought back tears. "Don't say his name."

"Did something happen between you?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied standing up. "I just want to be alone o.k?" i said walking towards the stairs.

"Sakura...I know you're upset about something and you may not want to tell me but I just want you to know that no boy is worth your tears."

"If he hurt you this bad then he wasn't meant for you. Think about it."

I countinued to walk up to my room my mothers words echoing in my head. I sat down on my bed and looked in the mirror.

My eyes were kinda puffy from all the crying and my face was red.

I sighed.

"He's not worth it.' I said aloud.

I looked around the room. There were roses everywhere.

I smiled.

-

* * *

I walked down the street. I was carrying a basket of roses in my hand.

I had alot left over and I decided to past them out to everyone.

First I stopped at Ino's house. I gave her a yellow rose. Then Shikimaru's then Kiba's then Chouji's and so on.

I found myself smiling as I passed them out. Choji tried to eat his he could have atleast waited until i was gone.

Shikimaru actually thanked me. Kiba asked for one for Akamaru who gave me more praise then Kiba himself. And Hinata began blushing like a beet she thanked me thousands.

I wasan't just randomly handing them out. I had picked a speacial color for each person judging on their persoanlities and how I thought of them.

I only had 3 more houses I hadn't been to. Naruto's Lee's and Sasuke's.

I knocked on Lee's door. There was no anwser.

I knocked again. Still no anwser. I sighed and began to walk on towards Naruto's when all of a sudden I heard a weird noise.

I turned back around. I saw no one.

"That's strange." i said aloud.

Suddenly I heard the sound again. It was coming from behind Lee's house.

I made my way to the edge of the house and peeked behind.

I saw Lee. He was training. He was sweating like crazy and his black hair clung to his face.

Why was he always training so hard? I didn't get it. Nevertheless this was our Lee.

"Lee." I said in a whisper.

He didn't here me.

"Lee." i said louder this time.

Lee turned to me his eyes were red and he was breathing hard. When he saw me a wide smile shot across his face.

"Hey Sakura!" he said waving.

I smiled. It was people like him who made you feel like you were worth living.

"Hi Lee I-

Before I could finish Lee fell backwards onto the ground.

Oh my god he had over worked himself.

I bent down beside him. "Lee are you o.k?" I asked.

There was no anwser. His eyes were still open and he was twitching funny.

"Do you need some water?" I asked.

No anwser once again. I took the liberty of running inside of Lee's house and filling a glass with water.

When I returned I found Lee sitting up in the same spot I had left him.

I handed him the glass.

He blushed. "Thank you Sakura!" he said gulping it down in less than 5 seconds.

"Wow!" i said my eyes widening.

"Why are you here?" Lee asked setting the glass on the ground beside him.

"You know today is Valentines day right?" I said.

Lee nodded his face began turning red.

"So I bought you this." I said taking a white rose from the boquet and handing it to him.

His eyes widened. "This is for me?" he asked.

"Yes." Thanks for being such a great friend." I said kissing him on the forehead.

His face turned beet red.

'Sa-Saku-Sakura!" he said.

I smiled.

"I have to go." I said standing up.

I guess Lee was in to much shock to say anything else. When I turned back around he was out on the ground again.

He sure was weird.

Next was Naruto's house. I didn't have to knock on his door or anything because he was sitting on the porch drawing.

"Hey Naruto!" I said waving.

He didn't look up instead he concentrated on his drawing.

"Did you hear me?" I said annoyed.

"Yeah I did but could you keep it down I'm concentrating." Naruto said without looking up.

I clenched my fist.

"You You UNGRATEFUL LITLLE...I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO GIVE YOU A ROSE AND YOU-

"Sakura calm down." Naruto said standing up. "Now you came over to bring me what?"

I let out a dep breath. he was hopeless.

I took out an orange rose and handed it to him. "Happy Valentines Day." I said.

"Wow this is beautiful Sakura!" Naruto said smelling the rose.

"I-I uh made something for you too." he said picking up the drawing from the porch and handing it to me.

"Your homework assignment?" I said taking it from his hands.

"No! Just look at it."

I looked down at the paper. It was a drawing of a big red heart and an arrow went through it.

My Name was in the middle. It was drawn with so much depth. Naruto was an amazing artist I never knew.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked.

I nodded. "It's beautiful." I said looking up at him.

"So are you." he said it was in a whisper and when he realized he had said it aloud he covered his mouth.

"I mean...well I-

"Thank you Naruto." I said kissing him on the cheek and walking away.

He stood there without moving.

Yep these were the people who made living worthwile. And not just living but living as me, Sakura Haruno.

Sure I wasan't destined to have a happy ending but who was? That stuff only happened in fairy tales.

I was going to the Valentines Day dance tonight and although it would be no fairy tail I would still be there. Not as Natsumi but as me Sakura.

I smiled but my smiled soon faded when I saw that I was walking past Sasuke's house.

I sighed.

I couldn't face him. Not yet.

-

* * *

_The next chapter is the dance. Awwwwwwww this story is coming to an end. I had so much fun writing it.  
Please review!_


	8. Valentines day dance

**A/N:** _**Thank you for all your reviews! I'm sorry I took forever to update. This chap should have been out on Valentines Day but so much drama has to always occur in my life.  
Anyways here goes nothing!**_

* * *

**__**  
(Sasuke's POV)

_Natsumi.Natsumi. Natsumi. Natsumi._

_No matter how much I wanted to deny or hide from the fact that Natsumi was Sakura I couldn't. I had completly fallen for her and tricked myself into believing nigth angels exisisted. But she made me feel that way. Like...anything was possible._

I let out a deep breath and looked out the window. _Maybe I was denying the enevitable. These feelings wouldn't go away._ The lingered within me as I watched Sakura walk past my house, an empty basket in her hands.  
-

* * *

(Sakura's POV)

"I give up." I mumbled, looking away from the mirror.

"Give up on what?" my mom asked from the doorway. Her voice startled me. I hadn't heard her come upstairs.

"I'm not going to the stupid dance." I said, sitting down on the toilet seat and folding my arms.

"Okay." she shrugged.

My mouth dropped. I hadn't expected her to just be that okay with it. "Mom!" I whined. "You're not supposed to say that. You're supposed to encourage me to go and have fun and all that stuff."

"You want me to say go and have fun?" she asked, taking my wrist in her hand and pulling up. "Well I'm not saying it." she said, raising her hands to my head and taking my hair i them. She began to tie a pink ribbon in my hair, holding it up in a high ponytail. "Pain is inevitable. Suffering on the other hand...it's optional."

Her words sank deep inside of me. She was right. It was pointless to mope around here. The least I could do was go to the dance and dance with Naruto or Lee. They deserved it for being such good friends.  
-

* * *

"You look so nice, bilboard brow!" Ino exclaimed as she looked me up and down. I wore a light pink halter top dress that matched my hair. It came right below my knees.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Ino pig." I remarked, a smile on my face.

"Have you seen Shikamaru anywhere?" Ino asked, glancing around the room.

I shook my head.

"He's probly sleeping somewhere in a corner." she sighed. "That guy is too lazy."

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto said happily. He had come from behind Ino.

"Hi, Naruto." I smiled.

"Do you uh...," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously.

"Do I what?"

Ino pinched me. "You know what he wants." he whispered causing me to blush. "I'll leave you two alone." she said before skipping off yelling for Shikamaru.

Naruto just stared at me.

"So what were you asking?" I asked, once Ino couldn't be heard.

"Wow, you really look beautiful, Sakura." he said, his eyes widening.

"Thank you."

There was silence between us. Naruto looked as though he wanted to say something but could not find the words.

"Dance with me." I said taking his hand and pulling him out on the dance floor. Naruto seemed completly taken aback by my actions and he looked completly confused.

"Happy Valentines Day." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You too." he replied.

The music played softly in the background. I was in such a daze I couldn't even make out what song we were listening to. I could only think of him...of Sasuke. I let out a deep breath and pulled away from naruto just as the song ended.

"Hey lovers." Kiba said slapping Naruto on the back. Hinata was behind him a slight blush on her face. "I was wondering when the confetti was gonna fall." Kiba asked looking up at the ceiling.

"It's a surprise." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well where's the food?" he asked, looking around.

"Right infront of you." Naruto anwsered.

"Oh right!" Kiba nodded, walking away and leaving me Naruto and Hinata alone. At that moment someone bumped into Hinata causing her to fall foward into Naruto's arms. "I-I'm s-sorry." she blushed.

"It wasn't your fault." Naruto said, lifting her up.

I had to smile. They looked so cute toghther and they didn't even know it. "Uh...I have to do something important. Will you excuse me?" I lied.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

I slipped away from everyone else, standing against the wall I watched them all. They looked so happy. Lee danced with Tenten, Ino with Shikamaru and Choji(well they weren't really dancing), Kiba was picking through the food, Naruto and Hinata were...dancing.

I felt a twinge of envy swelling up inside me. Why did they all get to be so happy? I shouldn't have came. I was just about to go when I noticed the moon outside on the balcony. The full ball of light was drawing me in like some sort of hypnosis. I walked towards it slowly, pausing at the edge of the balcony to stare off. Suddenly I felt someone's presence behind me. Quickly turning around I was surprised to see...Sasuke. He stood there one hand behind his back.

"Sas-mmph"

He cover my mouth with his free hand. "Don't speak."

My body seemed to be frozen because I couldn't move even after her pulled his hand back. Sasuke removed his hand from behind his back, revealing a boquet of different flowers. "You left me corsages," he said, taking a step closer to me and grabbing my wrist. "...so you must know a flower's worth a thousand words."

He handed me a purple Hyacinth from the boquet. I knew the meaning of a the flower from Ino. She knew most flower meanings.

**_Please forgive me_**

It took awhile for it to register in my head that with this flower he was really asking for my forgiveness. I nodded the momebt my senses started pouring back in. I couldn't speak, for one he told me not to and even if he hadn't I still couldn't.

Sasuke handed me a Daffodil next. _**You're the only one, The sun shines when I'm with you**_

I blushed as I took the flower and twirled it in my hand. _This couldn't really be happening. I must be dreaming!_

It was a petunia that he placed in my hand next meaning _**Your presence soothes me.**_

"I realized that this week each and everytime you sat on my porch." he said aloud, touching my face. "You're not Natsumi, my night angel." he countinued, pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You're Sakura, the most precious flower."

My heart was thudding in my chest and my knees were weak. If I didn't feel his hand on my cheek I wouldn't believe this was really him before me.

"Here." he said, reaching in his pocket and removing a corsage of pink roses. I held out my arm so he could put it on.

"I don't know what to say." I whispered, fighting back tears.

"Say you'll dance with me." he said.

"I'll dance with you, Sasuke." I said, happily. My vision was so blurry with tears I could barely make out the deep pink rose Sasuke placed in my hair. But my heart knew the meaning even if he hadn't whispered it in my ear.

"Thank you"  
-

* * *

**A/N:** _**Sorry that was so short and maybe a bit crappy but it is the ending. I feel more than happy that I just finsihed yet another of my stories.  
Please review if you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
